


Early Mornings

by lollysfic



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary wants to feel Mark curled up against his side, his breath ghosting Gary’s neck helping him drift to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010. Inspired by Gary's appearance on Chris Moyles Birthday show on BBC Radio 1. Beta'd by the wonderful cenea. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

_**5.30 am** _

Gary fumbles blindly for his phone, trying to switch the piercing alarm off before it wakes Mark. He manages to locate it and presses random buttons, making it stop.

“What time’s it?” Mark mumbles, sleepily.

“Half past five, sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, love.” Gary whispers, pushing Mark’s hair off his face and he kisses Mark’s temple.

Gary is beginning to regret agreeing to do Chris’ show. It is an unnatural time to be up. He grudgingly pulls out of Mark’s grip and gets up. Mark whimpers at the loss and shifts until he’s lying on Gary’s pillow and settles back down. Gary dresses, in the outfit Mark picked out the night before. Gary grumbled that he could dress himself, but Mark told him that he was gorgeous in it and then kissed him hotly. Gary’s protests were left forgotten as Mark distracted him with his mouth. Gary grins at the memory and gazes down at his lover snuggled under the covers with just his peaceful face and mess of dark hair visible. Gary kisses Mark’s cheek, finishes getting ready and heads off to Chris’ house.

~*~

Gary spends most of the morning catching up with Fearne Cotton while they are waiting in Chris’ gym. He promises her that the band will come and sing in the Live Lounge when the new album comes out.

As much as Gary didn’t want to get up, he ends up having a wonderful morning helping Chris celebrate his birthday. It all feels a bit surreal; Andy Peters is making his breakfast and Tim Westwood is sitting in a corner helping him sing Back For Good. Gary manages to talk to everyone; he spends twenty minutes being worshiped by James Corden who gushes about Gary’s solo records, and that he is actually very serious about wanting to sing Take That’s back catalogue naked with him.

“The other boys can come along too.” James says, winking at Gary. Gary laughs nervously and is rescued by Chris.

“Sorry it’s so hectic mate and for getting you up so early.” Chris apologises.

“Don’t worry mate, I had a great time.” Chris gives him a squeeze.

“Thanks for coming, Gaz.”

“You’re welcome mate. Enjoy the rest of your birthday and I’ll speak to you soon.”

After his hectic morning, Gary relaxes in the car letting his mind drift to Mark. He’s probably still asleep and all Gary wants to do is join him; he wants to feel Mark curled up against his side, his breath ghosting Gary’s neck helping him drift to sleep. Gary grins at the thought.

~*~

When Gary gets home, Mark is sitting up in bed eating toast and listening to the radio. Mark grins at him. His hair is a mess, he has three day old stubble and he has jam on his face. He’s bloody gorgeous. Gary grins back at him.

“You were listening then?” Gary asks, stripping out of his clothes and climbing into bed.

Mark settles against him and Gary wraps his arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He kisses the top of Mark’s head.

“Course I was Gaz, you sounded great and James Corden was hilarious. He’s a Take That fan boy.” Mark says.

“He pinched my bum!” Gary replies, making Mark laugh.

“We should let him come by the studio when we’re recording the album, do some of that naked singing.” Mark teases.

“I bet he’d love that.” Gary mutters, darkly.

“I promise I won’t let him grab your arse again love, besides we all know who it belongs to.” Mark says, laughing and leans up for a proper kiss.

Gary sighs into the kiss, fully relaxing in to Mark’s embrace. Mark tastes like tea and jam and he has morning breath but Gary licks into his mouth, sliding his tongue against Mark’s making Mark moan softly. Gary slides a hand into Mark’s hair, tugging on the silky strands while Mark’s hands slide over Gary’s chest and he grips Gary’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gary presses open mouthed kisses along Mark’s jaw and neck, biting at the soft skin under Mark’s jaw then soothes it with the press of his tongue and a kiss. Gary pulls away and they settle back against the pillows. Mark stays curled against Gary’s chest. Mark reaches for his tea but Gary takes it from him before he can take a drink. Mark smacks his arm but lets him have it and they finish it between them. Mark pulls the covers over them; he’s warm and happy now that Gary is here. He can’t ever sleep properly without him. Gary brushes his fingers through Mark’s hair, feeling the younger man’s breathing even out.

“Go t’sleep, Gaz.” Mark mumbles, on the edge of sleep.

Gary wraps his arm around Mark’s waist and does as he’s told.


End file.
